


Gamzee: show him all the hospitality.

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy Apple Redrom, First Kiss, Fluff, Flushed Romance, M/M, Podfic Available, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best bro is coming over to see you in the motherfucking flesh. That's not something a lot of trolls are all up on doing with each other, on account of so many of you motherfuckers get your hate on so easy, but you are going to make Tavros so motherfucking welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: show him all the hospitality.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> Podfic by Rhea available here: here: http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2017907.html

You can tell when you wake up that tonight is going to be a miracle. You can just, like, _feel_ it in the air. Maybe your lusus is going to come home. Maybe you'll discover a new kind of Faygo you haven't tried yet. Maybe it'll just be a total surprise, something you couldn't even have thought of.

You haul your bony ass up out of your recuperacoon and go grab your evening pie before you settle down in front of your husktop to check out what all your friends are getting their bad selves up to. Your fingers are all sticky, and you think maybe it would be cool to have the kind of mind powers that would let you type just by thinking hard at your keyboard, ticka-ticka-tick, but that ain't your thing. And man, maybe if it was you'd be all breaking shit with your _mind_ all the time, so hey, you're chill with how things are.

Being chill and just appreciating the motherfucking miracles of the universe, that's what you got going for you. That and some fucking wicked pie.

\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] \--  
AT: hEY, uM, hI,,,  
TC: TaVrOs, BrO, :o)  
TC: WhAt ThE fUcK iS aLl Up WiTh YoUr BaD sElF tHiS fInE eVeNiNg?  
AT: aCTUALLY, yOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS BUT, i'M SORT OF, nEAR YOUR HIVE, tONIGHT,,,  
TC: No FuCkInG wAy, MaN.  
AT: yES, wAY, }:o)  
AT: i WAS GOING TO BE, fLARPING, wITH aRADIA, bUT ONE OF HER FRIENDS,  
AT: gOT REALLY UPSET, aND SAID IT WOULD BE, a DISASTER, iF WE PLAYED TONIGHT,  
AT: aND, hE SAID SOME OTHER STUFF TOO, i GUESS,  
AT: sO SHE HAD TO, gO AFTER HIM, i DON'T KNOW, wHAT ALL OF IT WAS ABOUT,  
AT: bUT NOW i'M NEARBY, aND, i'M NOT BUSY,,,  
TC: YoU aIn'T nEaRbY eNoUgH, tAvBrO. cOmE tHe FuCk oN oVeR, mAn.  
TC: We CaN sPiN uP sOmE sTrIcT bEaTs AnD yOu CaN gEt YoUr ChIlL oN wItH mE, yEaH?  
AT: tHAT SOUNDS, pRETTY GOOD,  
AT: aND MAYBE, wE CAN, aLSO,  
AT: uH,  
AT: aCTUALLY, nEVER MIND,  
TC: I cAn NeVeR mInD lIkE nObOdY's FuCkInG bUsInEsS, mY bRoThEr.  
TC: YoU gOt NoThInG tO wOrRy AbOuT tHeRe. :O)  
AT: oKAY, tHEN,  
AT: i'LL SEE YOU SOON,  
\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] \--

Motherfucking miracles. You push your rolly chair back from your husktop so you can just sit there and appreciate the fuck out of this moment. Your best bro is coming over to see you in the motherfucking flesh. That's not something a lot of trolls are all up on doing with each other, on account of so many of you motherfuckers get your hate on so easy, but you are going to make Tavros so motherfucking welcome. You're going to show him all the hospitality. All of it. You're going to make some fucking _plans_.

Or maybe you're going to just zone out for a while and drool on yourself a little, that's cool too. Anyway by the time you get up and go look out the window you can see him trudging across the plain toward your hive. You get your hustle on so you can head out there to meet him.

He's itty. Except for his sickwicked horns, he looks like he's a whole sweep littler than you, kind of round-faced and totally motherfucking adorable. You were all ready to be royal fucking flushed for him no matter what he looked like, but damn if he isn't making it extra easy. He stops when he sees you ambling up and says, "Gamzee?" looking at your face and then your shirt and then your face again, like he's not sure he's reading your motherfucking label right.

"Got it in one, motherfucker," you tell him, and you don't stop, just walk right on up to drape your arms over him and squish him up in a hug. His horns go wide enough that you can tuck your head right in there next to his and not poke your eye out.

He's holding really motherfucking still. "Um," he says, "hi."

"Um hi your motherfucking self, bro," you tell him, and let go so he can see it when you're grinning at him. Look at him, this fucking miracle made of sweet and adorable, smiling back at you like he's not really sure his face fucking _goes_ that way.

"It's, nice to meet you, for real," he says, and you ain't even told him how cute he is yet but he's already blushing, his cheeks turning sweet honey brown.

"Fucking right it is," you agree. This grin you got stuck to your face doesn't want to go nowhere, and you're cool with that, because it is a damn accurate summary of how you're feeling right now.

You're just kind of basking there, living in the moment and being glad he's here, when he says, "You know how, that one time, you said," and then he kind of freezes up again. You wait—you're on pins and fucking needles, right, because this one time you said something that stuck with your Tavbro enough for him to bring it up again now, so it must have been good. He looks down at your feet after a minute. "You, uh, live right by the ocean, huh."

"Shit," you say, "did I motherfucking say that? It's the straight-up truth."

Tavros laughs a little, this motherfucking gorgeous noise you wanna hear him make all the time. "I've never, seen the ocean," he says.

"Then we better hike on down to the fucking shore," you say, "because that's some shit that will blow your motherfucking mind."

"Okay, uh, lead the way," Tavros says, but fuck it, you can do him one better than that. You take him by the hand so you can stroll on down there together, holding paws like a couple of chill motherfuckers who want to keep each other all close by. The water all makes that shoosh-shoosh noise when it paps up against the shore, and there's always something about that that tickles the little nooks and crannies of your thinkpan just right. You kick your shoes off when you get down to the sand, so you can dig your toes all in there, and Tavros laughs again.

"You too, bro, get those little piggies a chance to breathe," you tell him. "That's how this motherfucker goes down."

"You're, uh, the expert," he says, smiling at you so feel like your ribs ain't even going to hold all these motherfucking feelings, "so okay."

He gets his shoes off and tucks his socks all in there so they don't run off by themselves or what the fuck ever, and then he takes your hand again, so you pull him on down the beach, over the slidycool sand, and every fucking beat of your bloodpumper is going _TaV-rOs, TaV-rOs_ in your chest, straight-up strict and solid. He breathes deep like he can really dig the fucking miracle of ocean salt on the breeze, and he busts out laughing again when you get down to the edge of the water and a wave sneaks up on his ankles all shoosh-shoosh-pow. And you think, it's about damn time to lay a kiss on a motherfucker.

So you do.

For the first couple seconds he goes all pricklystill, but you're not worried. You're going where your heart's at, and by the time the next wave comes up to lick your toes he's kissing you back, eyes closed and his mouth all fucking soft and his claws just the sweetest polite little prickle against your sides when he puts his hands on you. You fucking go with it, and you cut your lip on your teeth a little and he makes this noise like the taste of your blood blows him right the fuck away.

You stand there and swap spit until you're fucking dizzy from trying to breathe nothing but him, and when you finally pull back enough to get a deep breath you've gotten your paint smudged all around his mouth, white streaks on his fucking adorable face. "Wow," he says, which is just what you were fucking thinking. "I'm really, uh, really glad you, wanted to do that."

"Tell you what, bro," you tell him, laying down the righteous motherfucking truth, "I wanna do it a fuck of a lot more, too."

Tavros nods, with this motherfucking grin about to split his face in half. "Me too," he says.

So you do.


End file.
